


Prom Night

by skylinesandrevenge



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Frank Iero, M/M, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinesandrevenge/pseuds/skylinesandrevenge
Summary: A short Frerard smut one-shot.





	Prom Night

The sweet tang of strawberry smirnoff filled Frank's mouth, and sweat dripped down his face. He loosened his sapphire blue tie. His head swirled. So much was happening.

Jamia, Frank's girlfriend ditched him as soon as they arrived to the dance. They weren't serious or anything, but it still stung a little. So, like he always did, he drank his feelings away. He was already a little tipsy, and his head was fuzzy. He couldn't think straight.

"Frank?! Frankie?" A boy with golden eyes and wavy black hair came up to him, looking concerned. His best friend, Gerard. "Frank, are you okay?"

Frank didn't answer, he just latched himself onto his best friend's arm, as a way of saying 'Can we please leave?'

Thankfully, Gerard knew what Frank meant and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the gymnasium and to his beat-up Volkswagen in the parking lot.

Once the two boys got outside, Frank took a large gulp of air. He suddenly felt less dizzy as the cool air rushed down his throat, filling up his lungs.

"You good?" Gerard asked, opening the passenger door for Frank.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Just a little hurt. Jamia ditched me."

Gerard looked like he was about to say something, but his iPhone dinged with a message from Mikey, his younger brother. His face fell.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Gerard sighed. "Dad's just drunk out of his head again. Mikes told me not to go home, but I don't know where I'm supposed to stay. I don't have any money."

Frank looked at Gerard thoughtfully. "Well, my parents aren't expecting me home tonight because I reserved a room for Jamia and me, but you know...Anyway, I'm assuming there are two beds. You can stay with me. I'd like some company." 

"Okay, thank you, Frankie. What would I do without you?"

The two boys arrived in the small hotel room, containing only one bed. 

"I thought there would be two," Frank said, frowning.

"Don't worry, Frank, it's alright. I'll sleep on the couch."

Frank sighed. "Alright, I'm gonna go shower. I fucking smell like booze."

Gerard nodded. "Okay, I'm just gonna eat something I think."

Slumping against the bathroom door, Frank stared in the mirror. He was a mess. His black waves were greasily plastered to his forehead, and his face was red. His eyes were bloodshot and were lined with dark circles. He sighed. 

As he stepped into the shower, he gasped as the warm water drenched his bare back. He tilted his head back and let the water pour over his face. It was at this point in his late-night shower that he realized that he wanted a relationship. And the first person the came to mind wasn't Jamia, it was Gerard.

A few months ago, Gerard told Frank that he was gay. Naturally, Frank told him that he would support him, always. Because he was his best friend. But the more Frank thought about Gerard, the more his heart ached for him. 

Frank stepped out of the shower, drying his hair with a soft white towel, and then wrapping another one around his bony waist. He stepped out of the steamy bathroom to find Gerard staring at him. His red tie was draped loosely around his neck and his dark hair was tustled. He was so pretty.

Frank couldn't say anything. He was fucking speechless. He grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants and Calvin Klein boxers and ran into the bathroom again, trying to avoid making eye contact with Gerard. 

A deep red blush was spreading across Frank's cheeks. He turned away from the steamy mirror and pulled on his boxers, then his sweatpants. He walked out again and flopped on the bed next to Gerard, who was extremely focused on a round of Candy Crush.

"Gee, c-can I tell you something?" Frank stammered after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, shoot," Gerard responded. not looking up from his phone.

"I'm bisexual."

Gerard looked up. "You are?"

"Yeah...And I..."

And then Gerard was pulling him close and he was pressing his lips against his, and in that moment, everything was perfect. 

Frank didn't hesitate to throw his leg over Gerard so he was straddling the taller boy's waist, their lips not separating. Gerard ran his tongue gently along Frank's bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Frank's lips spread apart, and Gerard's tongue slid inside. Frank let out a gentle gasp, his hands trailing up into Gerard's hair, trying to pull him closer even though they were as close as possible. Then his sweatpants were off.

Gerard needily pressed his lips to the side of Frank's neck and kissed down his chest. He gently pushed Frank onto his back on began to kiss on the inside of his thighs. He looked up. "Is this okay for me to do?"

Frank nodded eagerly. 

Gerard grinned, and then went back down, sucking on the sensitive skin on the inside of Frank's thighs. 

"Wait." Frank said quickly. Gerard looked up, alarmed.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just have something."

He grabbed a box of Trojan condoms and a bottle of K-Y lube. "I have these. Just in case." He blushed.

"Okay, good. I was a little worried," Gerard grinned bashfully. "So, you do want...?"

"Yes, I do. I think." Frank looked down.

"Okay, then get over here." 

Frank crawled onto the bed next to Gerard, slowly unbuttoning his white dress shirt, throwing his jacket and tie onto the floor. He pulled Gerard's black dress pants off, revealing his navy briefs. He left his shirt on, the only things holding it on were two buttons.

"Ready?" Gerard panted, after releasing Frank from a deep kiss. 

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Gerard pressed Frank up against the headboard, pulling off his boxers agonizingly slow. He stroked his cock teasingly. Frank bit his lip and arched his back.

Then he was on his stomach. He felt Gerard lined up with his entrance.

"Frankie, tell me what you want."

"I-I want you to fuck me."

Frank heard Gerard chuckle. He leaned up to the smaller boy's ear and whispered in one, hot breath, "say please."

"P-Please, fuck me, Gerard," Frank whined. He felt Gerard press the tip of his solid cock into Frank's entrance.

"Let me know if it hurts, okay? Sometimes it does, but if the pain gets too bad, let me know."

Frank nodded, knotting his fists into the clean sheets. 

He felt a little more of Gerard go in. He let out a sharp gasp. Gerard was right, it did hurt, but every bone in his body was tingling with this new sense of pleasure.

"You good, Frankie?"

Frank nodded again, unable to speak. 

Gerard pushed in more, and a soft moan slipped between Frank's lips. 

"Frank, don't fucking hold back. I want to hear you moan, understand?"

Nodding, Frank let another moan out. 

"Good boy."

Gerard pushed the rest of his length in. It surprised Frank, and he clenched onto the sheets. His knuckles turned white.

Gerard thrusted again, giving Frank's plump ass a tight squeeze. The pleasure was almost unreal. 

"Good boy, Frank," Gerard groaned, thrusting harder. 

"G-Gerard, I'm close," Frank whined, panting.

"M-Me too. Cum for me, Frankie."

Letting out a final moan, Frank released all over the bed. Gerard finished soon after. 

The two boys lie down beside each other, drenched in sweat.

"That was..." Frank started, sighing.

"That was fucking amazing." Gerard finished, chuckling softly.

"It was," Frank agreed.

Nestling up against Gerard, Frank pressed a gentle kiss to his soft lips. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Frank."

And with that, Frank fell asleep, wrapped in Gerard's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the smut. If I get okay feedback, I could potentially write another part. Let me know what you think:)


End file.
